


Aftermath: Rising Mentality

by Jolyn09



Category: Celeste (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Madeline and Badeline have a sister relationship, Stuff Might Get Confusing, jol's trashy writing, mods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: Madeline fell, what's next?
Relationships: Badeline & Madeline (Celeste)
Kudos: 19





	Aftermath: Rising Mentality

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing I wrote in between writing Hilda Celeste AU, enjoy! Also available in [google doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1lgUrjTyhYGrnwR7c1zeothEbDA-ThsP0VrDM_MnOHig/edit?usp=drivesdk)!
> 
> Inspired by [this video](https://youtu.be/i9bXaVDdJXs)

" **MADELINE!!** " I heard my other self scream, before falling into the abyss. The feeling of falling lasted for a while, before it was being replaced by one cannonballing into a swimming pool. Except.. not the fun kind.

Water rushed towards me like waves at the sea. I quickly propelled myself upward, gasping for air at the surface. " _This was a conveniently located pool of water._ " I thought to myself.

Getting out of the pool of water, I shook myself dry, as my purple half appeared out of nowhere, floating above me. 

"Whew." I sighed.

" **Now what?** " She asked, her head turning left and right, as though she was scanning the environment.

"There's gotta be an exit somewhere. If not.."

" **Let's.. not think about that.** "

"Right." I replied back, walking around.

"I haven't fallen this deep since you threw me down from a pillar of ice." I said, grabbing a wall. She started looking at me funny.

"What, it did happen?"

" **Mhmm..** " 

I got the feeling that she didn't want to talk about it so I gave up on the topic, and started climbing up the wall. This hole can't be that deep right? Just gotta keep climbing!

" **Madeline, you know that's not going to work.** " Badeline said, floating over. 

" **You don't have enough stamina for that.** "

"I'll..prove.. you.. wrong.." I said in between breaths, before sliding down the wall and jumping off it in disappointment.

" **Told you.** "

"Fiiine, this way." I said, walking towards the left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This place has like a billion rooms! Or maybe I'm just tired, give me a break. I barely even get to touch the ground in half of these! So much climbing, so much dashing, so many spikes..

There was a long aisle in front of me, before another room. I groaned, and sat down. I couldn't be bothered if the floor was dirty at this point.

Suddenly, I felt like I was flying! Wait no, I didn't have wings? I looked down and saw my other floating above the ground, carrying me. 

"Badeline, what are you doing?"

She shrugged in response. " **Giving you an extra boost, maybe.** "

" **Wait, what did you just call me?** " She asked in surprise, after throwing me to the ground.

Taking the momentum of the throw, I dashed as soon as I hit the ground, making it more of a long, arced jump rather than a dash.

"Badeline!" I shouted back, before realising I was heading into a spike.

"Ahhhhh!!!! I screamed, before feeling like I was lifted up yet again by some unknown force, missing it by an inch.

Now I have a new move, yayyy...

I still want this to end.


End file.
